


Ocean

by Creative_Zerox



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: This is a poem, about an ocean.My ocean.





	Ocean

The ocean of my mind  
Vast  
Dark  
Unforgiving

And I sink  
when the current  
grows strong

But I remember  
this ocean is mine  
and I control it  
and the current propels me  
out of the fear  
out of darkness  
But  
never out of the ocean  
for it is mine  
and I have power there


End file.
